An implantable active medical devices (IMDs), also known as “active implantable medical device” (AIMD) can be equipped with bioactuator systems capable of providing light therapy or biosensor systems capable of monitoring optical characteristics (e.g., changes in refractive index or reflectivity) indicative of physiological conditions (e.g., temperature, pressure, blood oxygen content, rate of chemical processing, etc.). An IMD may be equipped with, for example, a fiber-linked optical interferometric system capable of monitoring hydrostatic pressure at a chosen site within a patient's body; e.g., blood pressure within an artery. In such a system, the proximal end of a flexible, elongated catheter is coupled to an IMD and the distal end of the catheter is positioned adjacent the site to be optically monitored. The catheter carries an optical fiber, which is optically coupled to a transceiver disposed within the IMD's canister. The transceiver directs outgoing light signals into the proximal end of the fiber, which propagate through the optical fiber until they reach the fiber's distal end. The light signals are then modulated by the body fluid (e.g., blood) being monitored and are reflected back into the fiber. The modulated signals propagate through the optical fiber once again and are received by the transceiver at the fiber's proximal end. The transceiver analyzes characteristics (e.g., amplitude in an interferometer) of the returning signals, and control circuitry coupled to the transceiver determines the blood pressure at the distal end of the catheter.
An optical feedthrough is utilized to guide the optical fiber through the canister of the IMD. The feedthrough may include a ferrule (e.g., titanium) having an aperture there, through which the optical fiber passes. To protect the circuitry of the IMD and to secure the optical fiber within the ferrule, a hermetic seal is formed between an inner surface of the ferrule and an outer surface of the optic fiber. The hermetic seal can be formed by way of a co-firing or brazing process. For example, a window-ferrule braze may be formed by threading an annular ceramic or metal (e.g., gold) preform over the window and positioning the preform against an inner shelf provided within the ferrule. If a matched seal is to be formed, the components are chosen to have similar coefficients of thermal expansion, and an inner surface of the ferrule may be metalized prior to insertion of the preform. Then, the feedthrough assembly is heated in a furnace (e.g., to over 700 degrees Celsius for approximately 10-15 minutes) to cause the brazing compound to wet the glass and flow against the ferrule to form a seal. An annealing step is then performed, and the feedthrough assembly is allowed to cool to room temperature.